Anyone Else But You
by mclovin87
Summary: After the first raft is destroyed out in the sea, the survivors build another raft. But what will happen to Kate when Jack decides to go? Set after What Kate Did. The last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. All LOST crap belongs to ABC...unfortunately. I can't spell.**

After the first raft is destroyed out in the sea, the survivors build another raft. But what will happen to Kate when Jack decides to go? (Set after What Kate Did)

--

It had been a month or so since the survivors had launched the last raft. A few weeks earlier, the remaining people who were on the raft, along with the tailies they had discovered on the other side of the island, had come back to camp.

Michael, of course, wanted to do everything he could to find Walt. So he got a group of survivors together and began building another raft, a bigger, better one.

Jack walked by the raft one morning, about a week or so after building had started. The base was nearly completed, and by Michael's guess, it would be ready to go i four or so days.

"Hey Michael!" He called out.

"Morning, Jack!" Was his reply.

To everyone else, Michael seemed fine, but to Jack, he knew Michael was just _dying_ to get back there and rescue his son. It was only a matter of time before he got impatient and set off by himself.

--

Kate woke up, listening to the hustle and bustle of their little island community. Everyone seemed excited, but also nervous, about the impending launch of the second raft. What would happen to it this time?

She stepped out of her tent, gazing around at the people she had come to know closely in the past few months. There was Charlie, getting his hair cut by Claire while 'rocking out' on his guitar, much to Claire's annoyance, there was Sun and Jin, eating some freshly caught fish. Bernard and Rose were sitting by each other, just talking, and then Kate saw _him_. Jack. Their leader.

Kate was probably the closest with Jack than anybody else on the island. Over the past couple months, they had done a lot together. But then she had kissed him. _Why?_ It just complicated their relationship even more. Before, they were really good friends who flirted, but now?

She had been scared to really face her feelings for the doctor, so she ran. She felt horrible- what could Jack be thinking right now? That she didn't mean to kiss him? Because, actually, she did, and had been wanting to for a very long time. In fact, Kate was pretty sure she was in love with him. But how did Jack feel about her?

--

Jack gave the raft one last look, then proceeded to walk back to the main portion of the camp. As he looked up from the ground, he saw Kate, staring at him, but with a distant look in her eyes.

When she saw him looking back at her, she blushed and quickly ran to their makeshift 'kitchen'. Jack watched her leave. Why did she kiss him?

Jack loved Kate. He had known that since they first crashed on the island and she was stitching him up. But why did she run after the kiss? Did she not love him?

He saw Sawyer call out to Kate, who responded. It was obvious. She liked Sawyer. And she probably only kissed him because she was worried about Sawyer.

Jack sighed. After all this time, how could she not know?

Giving one last glance to Kate, he walked back towards the raft.

"Michael? Do you have room for one more?" He asked.

Michael looked at him. "You wanna come, Jack? Shouldn't you stay here, being the only doctor?"

Jack sighed. "I think they'll be okay without me. Besides, there's gotta be someone else with a little medical experience on the island."

Michael nodded. "Okay, you've got a spot. We plan on leaving the day after tomorrow, in the morning, so can you help us out a little with the raft?"

And Jack, for the rest of the day, helped with building the raft.

--

It was getting dark out. Kate sat by one of the few fires that the survivors had started. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and sat, staring at the scarlet flames.

She heard someone sit next to her. It was Claire, holding Aaron, who was now asleep. _He is so lucky_, Kate thought, _he doesn't have to deal with all this crap_.

"Hey, Kate," Claire said quietly, in her breezy Aussie accent. "How are you?"

Kate smiled. "I'm fine, Claire. How's the baby?"

Claire just looked at Kate.

"Kate, the whole camp knows there's something up with you and Jack. Its kinda obvious."

Kate laughed. "And why do you think that?"

"Well, a few days ago, you were having a great time together, flirting," Kate laughed, "and now you don't even speak to eachother. It doesn't take a genius to know that something's up."

Kate sighed. "Its nothing, really." She stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night, Claire," but before she could walk off, Claire spoke again.

"Is it about the kiss?"

Kate turned around. "How did you know about that?"

Claire laughed. "Kate, girls can just tell. So what exactly happened?"

Kate was quiet for a few moments. "Okay, well... I thought I had seen a ghost of my stepfather in Sawyer. Don't laugh," she added, but Claire didn't laugh. "And so, I sort of, freaked out. I left him, and ran out into the jungle.

"Well, Jack found me eventually, and I went all damsel-in-distress on him, I started crying, and I just sort of let everything out thats been building up for the last couple months. And then I kissed him," Claire nodded.

"And?"

"Then, I sort of, well, ran away. And we haven't spoken since."

Claire looked at Kate. "I hear he's been hanging out around Ana Lucia."

Kate sighed. "Yup, so I've heard."

"And _you_ are jealous."

Kate laughed. "Claire! I am not! Seriously, I don't care what he does."

"If you say so, Kate. Anyway, I've got to put Aaron to sleep. Night," And she walked off, leaving Kate alone, staring into the campfire once again.

--

Jack, sore from a day of working hard, sat down on the sand in front of a fire. Ana Lucia sat next to him.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said. "The raft is almost done," he added.

Ana Lucia laughed. "I need to get off this rock, soon. Hey, do you have another tequila?"

They both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...I think a few more chapters will follow this one. It's kinda short, but I have a short attention span )**

--

The next morning, Kate woke up and walked over to their 'kitchen' to get some breakfast. She stopped, however, when she saw Jack only fifteen feet from her, loading a few bags with some food and a few medical supplies. Once he left and walked towards the direction of the raft, Kate proceeded to get some breakfast. There, she saw Hurley talking to Libby, one of the tailies.

"Hey, Hurley, do you know where Jack's going?"

He looked over at her. "Oh, yeah, I heard he was going on the new raft, dude. I think they leave like, tomorrow morning." And he turned away.

Kate was quiet. Jack was going on the raft? What if something happened to him? What if he died never knowing the way Kate felt about him?

She ate her breakfast of bananas and mangoes, and then decided to take a walk through the jungle to clear her head.

She had been walking ten minutes or so, when she realized she was going in circles. Before she could walk on another path, however, she heard laughing. She crept up to the line of trees at the jungle's end and saw Jack, along with Hurley, Michael, and Sayid laughing. Kate got closer to them and sat down, hidden by the plants.

Jack was laughing the hardest. Whatever Hurley had said, it was funny. But when Kate looked closer at Jack, she realized he wasn't _really_ laughing, only pretending it. In fact, he had a distant look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Kate jumped. It was Claire, again.

"Oh, I was just looking for fruit."

"On your butt staring at Jack?"

Kate looked at her and laughed half-heartedly. "Did you hear he's going on the raft?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, though."

Kate continued looking at Jack, who had resumed working. But then he stood up and yelled something to Michael, then walked off, alone. Kate knew this was her moment.

"Hey, Claire, I've got to go," she said, ad then ran off, following Jack. She could hear Claire's giggles behind her.

Kate saw Jack sifting through a pile of dead wood near the jungle's border.

"Are you seriously going on the raft?" She nearly shouted.

Jack looked up. "Oh, hey, Kate."

She just looked at him. "Well, are you?"

"Uh, yeah, I asked Michael yesterday, and he said that would be okay, so yeah, I'm going."

Kate stared at his eyes. They looked sad.

"And, why are you going?"

Jack laughed. "Kate, are you worried about me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's just that, you know, you are finally talking to me now, and you just asked about the raft."

"No, I'm not worried! Why? Do you think I'm one of those weakling--princesses, in the Disney movies?"

"No, actually, I don't," Jack replied. "I think you don't need anyone to protect you, Kate."

"Well, good, because that's right. And you know, I could do lots better things that will help us get off this rock _here_, instead of risking my friggin life out on a piece of wood."

"Kate, what's wrong? You have no reason to be mad at me, I mean, you broke _my_ heart. _I _should be really mad at you!"

They stared at eachother for a moment, not saying anything.

And then Kate leapt into Jack's arms, crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean any of it!" She cried.

"I know, me too," Jack said quietly, holding her close to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair. Then they separated, still looking at eachother.

"Umm..." Kate stared at the ground, fidgeting. That made Jack feel awkward, so he looked at his feet. And then they both raised their heads and looked at each other.

"I think, I'm in love with you?" Kate said, almost as if questioning herself.

Jack was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God," Kate said. "I should not have said that, I'm sorry." And she began to walk away.

"No, no Kate, wait," Jack grabbed onto her arm and she looked at him.

"I'm in love with you too," He said, staring at her right in her eyes.

Kate gave out a little laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah. Ever since we first crashed on the island. When you first were stitching me up."

Kate smiled. "That's all I could ask for," she said.

They looked at each other for a short moment and then brought their faces closer together and kissed.

It wasn't desperate, like the last one, it was sweet. And when they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"Don't run away again," Jack joked, and they both laughed.

"Don't worry," Kate replied, grinning, "No chance of that."

--

Together, they walked back to the camp, catching up on the past few weeks that they were not talking. Everyone started to stare when they saw the two together, but Jack and Kate just ignored it, not really caring if the whole world knew.

It was later, and they were sitting by a campfire. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Claire looking at the two, a smile on her face.

"So seriously, were you checking me out?" Kate asked.

"Look, I already told you, I was thinking!"

"Right."

"I'm being serious!"

They laughed and were happy.

--

**Yeah, I think it's rushed, but the next chapters will be better.  
O there are some Juno references/quotes/stuff in there, its pretty obvious  
(I do not own JUNO)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people, heres chapter 3. Its kinda short, but I think its ok, but thats probably just because i wrote it )**

The next morning, Kate woke up because it sounded like every survivor was outside, yelling. She walked out of her tent and saw lots of people gathered around the raft, which looked completed. She rushed over, and saw Jack making some last minute adjustments with the sail. He smiled when he saw her, and ran through the crowd to her and gave her a kiss.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sawyer staring at them, obviously jealous. She laughed a little.

"Morning, Kate,"

Kate looked at him. "You're still going on the raft?"

Jack's face fell. "Listen, Kate, I already told Michael I would be going. I can't just back out now! He's counting on me."

Kate took his hand. "But you know what happened to the last raft! What if that happens again?"

"Kate, this is pretty much the only way I can try to get us all off this island. I'm doing this for you! I need to get you off this rock," he added, smiling.

Kate just stared at the ground, and then looked back up at his rough, unshaven face. "I would much rather have you here, and not be rescued, than rescued, and you dead."

Jack just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Kate. I'll be back here before you know it."

He took his hand and caressed the side of her face. "I need to do this, Kate."

She nodded. "I know," she said, "you always have to be a hero."

They both laughed lightly, and Jack ran off to get ready to get on the raft, leaving Kate standing on the beach, alone.

--

An hour later, the raft was ready. The survivors all said their second goodbyes, and Michael and Sayid boarded the raft, waiting for Jack.

Jack waited to say goodbye to Kate last. He saw her standing on the edge of the survivors, and headed over to her.

"I'll be back soon, Kate, you'll see."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Be safe, Jack," she said, and threw her arms around him. He lifted her off the ground, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair, trying to memorize how she smelled.

"I love you," he muttered to her.

"I love you, too," she replied back. She then kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"I promise, I'll come back," Jack said, and she nodded. And then he left, and boarded the raft.

The raft was pushed off the beach and the three people on it waved back to the people on the beach. Kate and Jack's eyes connected, and Jack just nodded, smiling. Kate laughed, through her tears, and waved.

The raft sailed into the distance.

--

A few hours later, the raft was no longer visible. Kate sat on the beach, remnants of tears on her face. She held onto one of Jack's shirts that she had taken from his tent. She needed something of his, now.

"Kate? Are you all right?" Sun sat next to Kate and fingered her wedding ring. She was glad that Jin wasn't on the raft this time.

"I'm all right, Sun, thanks," Kate answered. She bowed her head and breathed in Jack's smell from his shirt.

Sun was silent for a moment. "I know how you feel, Kate. I was exactly like you when Jin left."

Kate nodded. "Did you ever feel better? Like, did this feeling ever go away?"

"It got better, but it didn't really go away until he came back," she said, smiling.

"I just...need to know that he will be safe."

"Don't worry, Kate. It's Jack we're talking about here," she said with a grin. "The man who, right after he was hurled into the forest from a crashing plane, started running around the place helping everyone he could."

Kate giggled. "He's crazy," she said, affectionately.

"Yes, he is," Sun agreed, smiling.

--

Jack saw the distant beach on the horizon slowly fade away. He knew Kate was there, probably searching for the raft on the horizon. He smiled, and looked up to the sail, which was blowing in the wind.

Sayid was just turning off the radar. Again, nothing.

Michael was sitting at the wheel, directing it towards the open sea.

"Michael?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"How do you deal with it?"

Michael turned to face Jack. "Deal with what?"

"Like, not having Walt around. Knowing that he's somewhere else. I don't know. How do you deal with it?"

Michael bit his lip and looked towards the ocean. "I don't know, man. I just convince myself that I'll get back to him, and I just try not to think about it, I guess. Why?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

Michael smiled. "Well, I think 'Nothing' is back there on the beach, just waiting for you to come back."

They both chuckled softly.

**Chapter 4: ?? I'm still in the process of planning it out. I didn't intend for this story to be really long, but I realize now that its not gonna be short either, so, yeah :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people, here is chapter 4! It's the longest so far, but I'm sorry, there isn't that much Jate :-) Don't worry, it will come back soon, and better than ever!!**

A day or so later, the people on the raft were getting restless. They hadn't seen anything on their radar, and constantly being rocked around by the waves was making them feel a little woozy.

It was a few hours later when they heard something on the wind. The three men were all silent, wanting to know where the sound was coming from.

Sayid turned on the radar and saw a shape probably one mile away. They sailed in that direction for a few minutes until they were a hundred feet or so from a big boat. And then they heard screams.

"What the-?" Michael whispered. Jack motioned for him to be quiet and they all listened. Sayid switched the radar off and pulled out his gun and, being as quiet as possible, loaded it.

The screams became louder. And then they could hear the person screaming something.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" And more screams followed.

Jack's jaw dropped. The three stared at each other, dumbfounded.

Walt.

--

Kate awoke in the middle of the night, tossing and turning. She slowly got up, slipped on a jacket, and left her tent into the breezy night air.

"Hey, Freckles," came the Southern drawl. Kate stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Sawyer," she said. She saw him rise from an airplane seat fifteen feet from her tent.

"Well, watcha doin', out of your tent at three AM? Goin' to the ladies room?"

"Were you spying on me? That's just low, Sawyer."

"Well, now that the doc's gone, someone's gonna have to watch out for you, Freckles," he said, smirking.

Kate rolled her eyes again. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Well, if you ever need...something, I'll be right here." He sat back down, chuckling.

Kate let out an inaudible groan, and crossed the beach to Jack's tent. She lifted the flap up, and crawled in. She took one of his worn shirts and, using it as a pillow, fell asleep, curled up into a ball.

--

Michael tried to jump off the raft and swim to the boat where his son was being held, but Jack and Sayid were able to restrain him.

Jack, groaning in protest, whispered to Michael, "You have to be quiet! We'll bring the raft closer, and then we can get Walt!"

Michael, with his eyes still on the boat, nodded slowly. Jack gestured to Sayid, who took some planks of wood out to bring the raft closer to the boat without making any noise.

They stopped right in front of the boat. It was pretty large, but it would be easy to find Walt if he kept screaming.

The three quickly took out their guns and climbed up onto the boat deck, as quiet as possible. They crept along until they found a staircase. Sayid led the way, followed by Michael and Jack.

The staircase led to a narrow hallway with a few doors leading to other rooms. The screams and yells were coming from the door at the end of the hall.

The three men stood outside the door. Sayid looked through the crack at the bottom of the door and the floor.

"There are maybe four armed men," he told them quietly, "and Walt is strapped to a chair. It's possible they are taking brain scans."

"But why here, in the middle of the ocean?" Jack asked. Sayid shrugged.

"All right, on three, we kick open the door and shoot the men," Michael said. The other two nodded and Jack counted.

"One, two, three!"

They kicked the door open. The men spun around, and Sayid shot one in the chest, and then another in the leg. Jack aimed for another, but the man took out his gun and fired at Jack- he dove out of the way, then proceeded to punch the man a few times in the head while dodging blows.

Michael had also wounded the last man, and grabbed Walt from the chair. Walt's eyes lit up, as did Michael's.

Father and son embraced.

"Michael! We need to get off this boat!" Sayid told him.

The group, now with Walt, ran up the steps and prepared to get on the raft.

"Wait!" Jack called. "Let's use the radio and try to get into contact with rescue!"

Sayid nodded. "I'll come with you. Michael, you and Walt go back to the raft. We'll meet you there."

Michael and Walt headed off.

"Let's go," Sayid said. He and Jack walked quietly up the stairs to the control room. There, they saw a man steering the boat.

Sayid crept up behind him and knocked him out with the barrel of his gun.

The man fell to the floor with a _thud_, and Jack headed to the communications are swiftly. He picked up the phone, and, after ringing, someone answered. Jack's eyes widened. They could be rescued!

"Hello?"

"Hello? We are passengers of a plane crash, can you rescue us?" Jack asked into the reciever.

"Wait, who am I speaking to?" The rough voice asked.

"I'm Jack Shephard, I'm a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815! We crashed on an island not far from where I am making this call. Can you rescue us?"

"Yeah, you bet we can! We'll send some people to the-"

"Jack, watch out!"

Jack turned around in time to see the man who had been knocked out about to punch him in the head, Jack ducked and then delivered a blow under the man's head. The man yelled, then took out his gun.

_BANG_

The man fell to the floor, and Jack saw Sayid behind him, gun raised.

"Thanks for that," Jack said, and Sayid gave him a curt nod. "Let's head back to the island."

--

Kate sat on their makeshift table in what they called a 'kitchen' in their camp. She slowly ate some fruit that Locke had retrieved that morning.

"Hey Kate, there's gonna be a storm comin' soon!" someone yelled.

She turned around and saw Hurley. "Okay, Hurley, thanks for telling me!"

He gave her a thumbs up and then continued covering the holes in his tent with Libby. Kate looked to the sky and saw dark clouds were providing the cloud cover. As she looked up, she felt a rain drop on her nose, followed by more and more.

She saw Claire, holding Aaron, standing under a nearby tarp while Charlie attempted to fix her roof. Kate ran over and helped Charlie, until it was fixed.

"Thanks, Kate!" He yelled over the thunder and heavy rain.

Kate nodded and ran back to Jack's tent, missing him even more since seeing the way Claire and Charlie looked at one another. She managed to get to the tent, though completely soaked.

She had been in the tent for about twenty minutes when she heard Sun yell.

"Fire!"

**I think there will be a few more chapters after this...I really hope you guys like this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet! I think I'm almost done with this, so just a few more chapters, then you'll be free of my horrible writing :-) ha ha ok so enjoy!**

Out in the ocean, the storm was much worse. The four people were clinging onto the raft to avoid being thrown into the huge waves that were rocking the boat from side to side, while the rain was pretty much a torrential downpour.

Jack was completely soaked, and was attempting to steer the raft through the waves, but it obviously was no good. Sayid was knelt over the raft and was trying to move it by paddling with his hands, while Michael and Walt were just holding onto the pole of the sail, not even caring where the raft was headed.

_BOOM_

More thunder and, in the distance, they saw lightning hit a tree and catch on fire. The waves in the ocean became bigger and bigger until one huge wave came, but since it was raining so much, the people on the raft were unable to see it, so it collided with the little raft and Jack, Sayid, Michael, and Walt were thrown from the boat into the water, and then hit by pieces of the raft they had worked so hard on.

Jack's last thought was of Kate, before he blacked out and slipped into the cold water.

--

Kate ran outside as fast as she could. Fire? Where?

And then she saw it.

At least four trees near the middle of camp had been struck by lightning and caught on fire. It was now spreading somewhat slowly, but still spreading. Kate grabbed a handful of sand and threw it on the trees, while others fanned it with blankets or threw sand on it as well.

How the fire was still growing in the downpour Kate didn't know, but she knew they had to put it out before it spread to the tents.

Someone had found a bucket, and was now splashing the fire with saltwater. Kate looked over and saw Claire holding Aaron, standing a few feet away.

"Claire! Get away!" Kate yelled to Claire, but Claire didn't hear her. But then Charlie ran over, and he brought the two farther away.

Eventually, they were able to put the fire out, and it had not spread to any tents. Lots of trees had been burned, but everything else was okay.

The rain was still pouring down on them, so Kate ran back to Jack's tent and dried off.

--

Jack opened his eyes and found himself lying on a beach, drenched in sea water and sore all over his body. He must have floated to the beach from the remnants of the raft.

Nearby, Michael, Sayid, and Walt were also on the sand. They were stirring, sand all over their bodies. Jack looked out to the ocean and saw some pieces of the raft floating around. He sighed- another raft completely destroyed.

"Jack, you all right?" Jack turned and saw Sayid, with a gash on his forehead.

"Yeah. Hey, let's head back to camp. If that man who picked up the phone got our coordinates, we might be getting rescued."

Sayid nodded, and helped Walt to stand up on his feet. Walt looked slightly different, almost as if he had had to grow up in a short amount of time. Jack remembered how those people looked after reading all those entertainment magazines with the photos of the child stars.

"You okay, Walt?" he asked.

Walt looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jack. I just wanna go home."

"I'm with you on that, kid."

And the four people began their hike to camp, Jack anxiously waiting to see a special person's face.

--

By the time the storm stopped, it was mid-morning, the next day. Kate had been helping out Sun with her herb garden, and they were talking.

"How have you been, Kate?" Sun asked, her eyes on the plants she was growing.

Kate smiled. "I've been good, Sun," she paused, "When do you think the raft will be back?"

Sun shrugged. "Last time it was a week or so, but I don't know."

Kate nodded. Sun smiled sympathetically. "He'll come back. Don't worry."

Suddenly, some plants nearby started rustling. The two women stood up, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

The two were quiet, and Kate quickly took her gun out, loaded it, and then pointed it in random directions.

A few seconds later, a huge, vicious boar ran out of the bushes.

Kate and Sun screamed and ran away as fast as they could. They jumped over fallen logs and quickly darted around trees until they reached a clearing, but then continued running when they heard the boar behind them.

They ran through the jungle, until Kate realized they were leading it back to camp.

"Sun! We need to run the other way!" She yelled, and Sun nodded, then turned directions.

Kate was sweating, trying to run as fast as she could, while Sun, beside her, couldn't go on for much longer.

All of a sudden, a bullet shot rang out in the jungle.

The boar fell to the ground, dead.

Kate and Sun looked for the source of the noise, and saw Locke and Sawyer come out from the bushes.

"You two make great bait," Locke said, "This looks like a good one."

Kate let out a strained laugh. "Thanks, John."

"Hey, I'm the one who shot the thing! Do I get any credit, bozos?"

Kate turned to Sawyer, who had almost a mocking expression on his face. "Yeah, great job, Sawyer," She said sarcastically.

Sawyer smiled. "Now can I get a kiss, since I rescued you two?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Not even in your dreams, James," she said dismissively, and walked away, Sun following.

"C'mon, Freckles, the doc ain't here, he doesn't have to know!"

Kate stopped and turned around, a disgusted look on her face. "Sawyer, back off. Give up. Go away."

Sawyer laughed. "One day, Freckles, one day."

And Kate and Sun left the two men to their dirty work ahead of them.

--

Jack led the small group through the jungle for the rest of the day. He could tell Walt was getting tired, and since it was almost dark, they should build camp for the night.

"Jack, how much longer until we are at the camp?" Walt asked, yawning.

Jack surveyed the area. "I'd say, if we kept walking, maybe six hours?" He said, "But that's just a guess. We're not very far, though."

Walt nodded. "Okay. Can we sleep now?"

The men laughed. "You go right ahead, Walt," Michael told him, and pointed to a spot on the ground where he could sleep.

Sayid quickly built a fire and Jack walked a few yards to a stream to get a drink of water. He felt so dehydrated he could hardly focus.

An hour later, Jack was keeping watch while the others slept on the jungle floor.

Jack stared up at the sky, watching the stars sparkle.

He knew that, somewhere on this island, Kate was looking at them too.

And that made him feel a little bit closer to her.

--

Kate sat on the beach, alone. The tide slowly came up and covered her feet, then washed back to the ocean, letting her feet sink.

The sky was black. However, it looked as if it was dusted with glitter. The stars sparkled everywhere, like little diamonds.

She felt as though Jack was looking at the same sky. They were looking at the same stars. She felt as though she could nearly talk to him, or at least felt closer to him.

She sighed. When would he come back?


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay heres the last chapter! I might write stuff about what happens off the island...maybe...I'm still thinking :-)**

--

Jack woke up at dawn the next morning, anxious to get back to camp. He quietly got a drink of water and picked some fruit while he waited for the others to wake up.

After an hour, Sayid and Michael had woken up, but not Walt, so they decided to wake him up and continue their hike back to their 'home'.

"Jack, are we really gonna get rescued?" Walt asked about an hour into their hike.

Jack stopped and turned around to look at Walt. "I really hope so, buddy. We called a boat, but we aren't entirely sure."

Walt nodded and looked at his feet. Jack, smiling, turned around and continued walking.

Behind him, he could hear the others panting and struggling to keep up with his pace.

"Jack, could you slow down, man? The rescue boat couldn't possibly get to camp before us," Michael said.

Jack slowed down, "Yeah, sorry, Michael, I'm just...I need to get back soon."

"For what?"

Sayid laughed. "I know what. Don't worry, Jack, she won't run away if we get there an hour late."

Michael laughed, and Jack blushed before continuing on.

--

"Hey, Kate, can you help me with my garden?"

Kate turned away from her mango and saw Sun.

"Sure, Sun," she said, wiping her mouth. "Let me just get a few things. I'll be right back."

Sun nodded and Kate ran off to her tent, grabbing a hat and water bottle. Something dark in the corner caught her eye. She picked it up. It was Jack's shirt. She had forgotten it was in here.

She breathed in the smell, but it only smelled like her, not Jack's manly scent. She sighed, and threw it on her bed, then left her tent.

Sun was standing by the ocean, talking to Jin while he cast a net out for fish. Kate ran down to the two and laughed along with Sun as a fish jumped out of the net and hit Jin on the nose.

"Hey, guys, they're back!" A voice suddenly yelled.

Kate looked at Sun, confused. What?

They turned and saw four figures walking out of the jungle, covered in dirt and dust.

Kate slowly took a few steps in their direction. _Oh my God! They're back!_

Her eyes traveled over the figures until she spotted the tallest one, the last one to leave the shadow of the trees. Jack.

--

Jack, now in the back of the group, followed those in front of him over roots, fallen logs, ponds, and trees. They were starting to wear out, but they were almost at camp.

"Hey, Jack, I think I see it!" Sayid called.

Jack strained his eyes and up ahead, he saw a little break in the trees. He recognized it as the entrance to the camp. They were home!

It only took a few minutes to reach the opening in the dense trees, since all of then had picked up the pace, excited and anxious to return to what they had left.

As they left the jungle, cries rang out all over the beach. The people on the raft were back!

Hurley, along with a few other survivors, ran up and enveloped them in a big bear hug, laughing.

Jack hugged countless people, shook hands with others, and was pretty much, along with Michael, Walt, and Sayid, the current celebrity of the camp.

But something was missing.

Where was Kate?

Jack's eyes traveled all over the camp, until he spotted a short figure with curly, brown hair standing near the ocean.

It was Kate!

--

Kate gasped and ran towards the crowd of people who were forming around the four. She saw Jack break through the mob as well and rush towards her.

She ran to him and leapt up into his arms. She was crying- he was close to it. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. He responded with equal enthusiasm.

Jack's arms were tight around her waist- it seemed as though he never wanted to let go.

They broke apart, smiling and laughing.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Kate cried, and kissed him again.

"I know," he murmured into her hair. She hugged him closer and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you too," Kate whispered back.

And, at that moment, Jack didn't care whether they were rescued or not. He had all he needed right there.

**Do you like it? It's kinda short... sorry :-)**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
